iOMG
by Geekquality
Summary: "But you never know what might happen." How many OMGs can there be in an episode? One, two... eight? Seddie. Three-shot.
1. Part 1

**I bet you're looking at the title and going, "Ugh, another one of these?" But I had to! It's just… I had to! XD LOLz, I'm sorry. This is probably way off, but what can I do? I'm a Seddie Warrior in hopes of Seddie! I really hope iOMG is like this, though… that would be awesome. (But Dan will have waaay funnier jokes than me. LOLz.) But, I have no idea what Old Spice is, so yeah. I think it's a deodorant… Bare with me people! It's supposed to be a parady they do, but I dunno... so it's just there. XD**

**Freddie's random Spanish: Mostaza = Mustard. *shrugs* **

**DISCLAIMER: Most of this is from the promo, Dan's blog, extras, iHaI, or other episodes, but some of this is actually mine! Haha. I don't own Old Spice either.**

* * *

iOMG

Part 1

"Well, I hope you liked our Old Spice parody!" Sam jumps in front of the camera.

"We sure do!" Carly jumps in front of the camera, also. "Ok, we're gonna give you guys a test-"

"Ugh, testing's so chizzy!" Sam exclaims and sticks out her test.

"Don't worry, Sam, it's not educational..." Carly smiles at Sam, then to the camera.

"Yay!" Sam presses the applause button on her remotes.

"Ok, let's begin... look at us," Carly says to the camera, smiling.

"Now look at Gibby," Sam smiles at the camera. Freddie turns the camera to a smiling Gibby.

"And look at us," Carly says and Freddie turns towards Carly and Sam.

"Now back at Gibby," Sam says and Freddie moves the camera to Gibby.

"And back at us," Carly says and the camera goes back to the smiling duo.

"Now look at Gibby," Sam says and Freddie moves the camera to Gibby, but this time he's holding a big white blob.

"And back at us," Carly says, acting oblivious to the sudden change of Gibby as the camera shows them.

Sam looks over at Gibby. "Uh, Gibby, what is that?"

Gibby smiles proudly and looks at the camera. "A big, white blob."

"And, uh, what exactly is it?" Carly asks.

"I dunno!" he says happily. Freddie smiles from behind the camera. Brad also smiles from behind the laptop on Freddie's cart.

"Ok…" Carly and Sam both say awkwardly.

"Anyways… we'd like you yo meet our new intern!" Carly exclaims, going back to her usual demeanor.

"His name's Brad," Sam smiles, also regaining her demeanor. "Come on out here, Brad!" She presses a button on her blue remote and applause goes off.

Brad chuckles silently and jogs over to in between the girls. "Hello, people who watch _iCarly_!"

"He makes awesome fudge," Sam looks off and rubs her stomach absentmindedly.

"We all love his fudge," Carly clarifies.

"I could marry this boy's fudge!" Sam says excitedly.

Carly casts a weird glance towards Sam. "You can't marry inanimate objects, Sam."

"So?" Sam shrugs.

Carly just laughs and shakes her head. "Well, this raps up tonight's _iCarly_!"

"See you next time!" Sam jumps in.

The two girls say random goodbyes at the camera and Freddie hits a button on his laptop. "And… we're clear! Good show, guys!"

"Thanks, you too,"  
"Yup,"  
"Thanks!"

"And this was a much better show than with Cort, just saying. Good job, Brad," Freddie says.

"Ah, thank you," Brad says. "I love your new editing software, Cutting Room Flo!"

"Thanks, man!" Freddie says.

Sam smiles. "Aw, more nerd bonding!"

"Sam," Carly scold, and Sam just shrugs. "So, who's ready for dinner?"

Sam gasps. "Is it that awesome chicken pot pie you've been talking about?"

"Yes!" Carly says energetically.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sam exclaims and runs out of the _iCarly_ studio. Freddie smiles and shakes his head at her.

"You guys staying?" Carly asks the boys in the room.

"When don't I stay?" Freddie laughs and he leaves the studio, too.

"Nah, my mom needs help with Guppy. He got stuck in the dish washer again and I promised her that I'd be home right after the show," Gibby replies nonchalantly, then leaves the studio.

"Alrighty then…" Carly says weirdly. "How 'bout you, Brad?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have this stupid curfew," Brad replies kindly.

"Oh, ok," Carly smiles and leads the way out of the studio.

**~iOMG~SEDDIE~iOMG~SEDDIE~iOMG~**

Sam pushes out her chair in the kitchen table and puts a hand on her stomach. She sighs. "That was some good chicken pot pie."

"Oh, stop it, I'm blushing," Carly jokingly says.

Sam laughs. "Yeah, it was way better than that lemonade of yours!"

Carly stops laughing. "Ok, what is wrong with my lemonade?"

Sam looks at her. "I gotta take a wazz…" she runs to the hallway with the bathroom.

Carly sighs. "How'd you like it, Freddie?" Freddie continues to stare into space with a weird expression on his face. "Freddie?"

"Huh? What?" He snaps out of his daze. "Oh, hey, Carly! Where'd Sam go?"

"She's in the bathroom, but what is wrong with you? You've been out of it, lately! You hardly talked during dinner and you wouldn't answer me and you had this weird expression on your face as if you were in…" realization hits Carly. "Oh, My God, are you in love?"

Freddie's eyes widen. "Uh, no…" He walks over to the computer monitor.

"You are, aren't you?" A smug smile comes on her face as she follows him.

"Um, Carly, remember my curfew? I have to be home by-"

"No, we have to talk about this!" Carly cuts him off.

Freddie groans. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"No, we can't not just talk about it," Carly says.

"But my mom's waiting for me to-"

"I don't care. Are you in love?" Carly asks sternly, cutting off Freddie's protest.

Freddie looks over to the kitchen, trying to find something to talk about. "Sooo… what was in that chicken pot pie?" he asks nervously. "I mean, I know 'chicken' obviously. But what other-"

"Are you in love or not?" Carly asks sternly, cutting him off once again.

Freddie looks down at his shoes, the quiet air is tense. "Yes."

Carly sighs, "But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-"

"I didn't say I was in love with you," Freddie says in defeat.

Carly stares at Freddie very confused. "Well, who are you in-"

"You'll be surprised, but I will tell you she is, just not now, ok?" Freddie smiles at her.

Carly sighs in defeat, but smiles anyways. "Ok." Freddie pats her arm and then goes to sit on the couch.

"Don't you have a curfew?" Carly asks, confused.

Freddie snorts. "That's not 'til another hour."

Carly's mouth drops open. "Rude." Freddie shrugs innocently and flips through the channels on the TV.

Sam walks out of the hallway then and towards the couch. "What's up, peoples?"

"The MMA fight is on live, right now," Freddie says excitedly.

"Really?" Sam asks, even more excited than him. "Dude, no way! Change the channel, Freddifer!"

Freddie rolls his eyes as he changes the channel to MMA.

Carly logs onto her email on the computer. She reads over one from her school. "No way! Ridgeway's having a Lock-In!"

"What's a Lock-In?" Sam and Freddie ask simultaneously. They look at each other and Sam slaps him in the face and Freddie slaps her. Then they turn their attention back to her.

Carly blinks at her two best friends. "Um, well, it's like a sleepover at the school and-"

"Ick," Sam says in disgust. "Who would want even more school? We already have it five days a week!"

Carly rolls her eyes. "Yeah, but it's supposed to be really fun! We still have to complete an assignment, though. There will be snacks and even though the teachers say that they're monitoring us, they're really just in the teachers' lounge," she laughs.

"You had me at snacks!" Sam says. Carly laughs at her love for food.

"How about you, Freddie?"

"Sure, I'll go," he responds.

"Aw, does wittle Fredward have nothing to do on a Friday night?" Sam asks in a baby voice.

Freddie scoffs. "Like you don't either, Puckett."

Sam narrows her eyes at him. "Oh, you're gonna get it, Be-"

"We could even do _iCarly _there! Oh, I have a new idea for an _iCarly _segment!" Carly says happily as she cuts off their bickering.

Sam huffs. "What kind of segment do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could say what we look in for a guy!" Carly says.

"Yeah, all three of us," Sam says, trying to keep in her laughter.

Freddie glares at her. "Sam, I'm n-"

"Anyways, we could do that there!" Carly cuts him off, trying to avoid that subject.

"Whatever,"  
"Mostaza,"

**~iOMG~SEDDIE~iOMG~SEDDIE~iOMG~**

Sam and Freddie are having an arm wrestling competition in a school classroom on the desks. There are kids cheering on either Sam or Freddie and, finally, Freddie loses. It's the beginning of the Lock-In and, as expected, the kids are all goofing off instead of doing the project.

"Haha, told you so! Mama always wins!" Sam exclaims and gets up to do a victory dance.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me so…" Freddie says disappointed.

"Say it," she demands.

"No," Freddie shakes his head.

"Say it," she says angrily with a glare.

Freddie groans and mumbles something inaudible.

Sam smirks. "What was that?" she cups her ear with her hand.

"Sam is…" he mumbles the rest of the sentence.

"Benson!" she says threateningly.

"Ok, ok…" Freddie sighs. "Sam is the best, funniest, most awesomest girl who can beat me at arm wrestling any day," he says in a monotone voice.

A huge smile comes across her face. "Yeah, baby!" she exclaims. "See, I knew you'd come to your senses one day, Fredenstein!"

He dismisses his comment with a wave of his hand.

"Who wants snacks? I sure do! Let's go, peoples!" Sam says and she runs out of the room, with the rest of the group following her.

Freddie groans and puts his head on the desk. _Why is this so hard?_


	2. Part 2

iOMG

Part 2

"Come on, Sam! You agreed to this!" Carly says desperately.

"Yeah, but now I'm having second thoughts…" Sam says uneasily.

"Please, for me?" Carly uses her puppy eyes.

"That only works on Fredward, kiddo," Sam pats her shoulder.

"He doesn't love me anymore, though," Carly says.

"Oh, My God, seriously? He doesn't?" Sam asks, very confused.

"Yeah, he told me the other day. Apparently he's moved on," Carly says, oblivious to how big a deal this is to Sam… and Freddie.

The smile on Sam's lips fade. "Oh… who is the next unlucky victim of Fredplayer?" she tries to act as if this doesn't matter to her.

Carly rolls her eyes and smiles. "Sam, he's not a player! It's a way of life and all that chiz. Anyways, he refused to tell me, but he said he would eventually."

"Oh…"

"Where is he? We agreed to meet here a few minutes a-"

The classroom door opens. "Sorry, I'm late! I was talking to an AV friend about this new software where you can-"

"Oops, don't care," Sam says, rudely. She's somewhat taking out her anger on the fact that he likes someone else and the chances of him liking her are very slim.

Freddie rolls his eyes. "Whatever, who's going first?"

"I am!" Carly states and sits on the stool. Freddie puts the camera facing her while she talks about her ideal guy. He goes behind the desk to look at the film being taped on his laptop. He points at her, indicating her to start. "Well, he has to be at least somewhat cute. I want him to be smart and funny. If he was somewhere near a bad boy, that would be awesome. And, um, he can't have any weird collections; never going there again."

Freddie smiles as he stops the footage. He goes over to the camera and stops the recording. "Good job, Carly. You're up, Sam."

"Yeah, you definitely don't need another Pee Wee collector," Sam tries to contain her laughter. Carly rolls her eyes. "Ok, I gotta warn you guys, this may be shocking."

"I doubt that, Sam," Carly laughs. Sam just shrugs.

Freddie walks back over to his laptop and pushes a few buttons, then points at her.

"Well, this may be shocking, but I want this guy to be smart, tech-savvy, even," Sam starts. Freddie quickly looks up from his laptop, making sure he what he was seeing is actually real. "A need a nerdy guy to balance me out, you know? A good-looking nerd is always nice. He has to be able to make me laugh and be able to act as the boyfriend and best friend, fights and civil conversations included. And… I'm a sucker for brown eyes," she smiles.

Freddie shakes his head, getting out of his trance. He presses a button and goes over to the camera. "Uh, good job, Sam…" he says nervously. He subtly looks at her and she has a blank stare on her face.

"Oh, My God!" Carly suddenly exclaims. "Sam, let's go get you a sandwich!" Carly grabs Sam's wrist and drags her out of the classroom.

Freddie looks down at his laptop, the video of Sam playing again. Could she like him how he likes her?

"Oh, My God…" he says in shock, and then a huge smile breaks out onto his face.

**~iOMG~SEDDIE~iOMG~SEDDIE~iOMG~**

Carly and Sam are now standing in front of their lockers. Sam has that sandwich in her hands that Carly promised.

"I know you love Brad!" Carly suddenly bursts, not able to hold in her excitement.

"What?" Sam asks, caught off-guard.

"You love Brad! You said it in your ideal guy segment!" Carly smiles at her.

"No, I didn't," Sam rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her sandwich. She was practically looking at the guy the whole time.

"Yeah, you did!" Carly says as if it were obvious. "He's tech-savvy, nerdy, hot, funny, and we've had awesome conversations with him! Plus, he has brown eyes."

"Um…" Brad had brown eyes? Huh, I thought they were blue…

"Admit you love him!" Carly says and pokes Sam's stomach.

"No," Sam says in disgust. "I don't love him, Carly, just leave it," she says and walks away to the cafeteria.

Freddie walks up to Carly then. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"She won't admit that she loves Brad…" Carly sighs. "I wanna help her, since that video pretty much proved it!"

"Wait…" Freddie stops her sadly. "Did you say that she loves Brad?"

"Yeah, but she-"

"How do you know it's him?" he asks, almost defensive.

"Did you see her video?" Carly chuckles. "It describes him perfectly!"

Freddie's jaw drops slightly. She's right. It all describes Brad, well, except for… "Doesn't he have blue eyes?"

"Uh, no, they're always been brown," Carly gives him a weird look.

"Oh, ok," Freddie sighs. Why would she like him anyways? They have been mortal enemies since middle school, slowly progressing to a friendship. Best friends? Who knows? He definitely doesn't.

"You have to help me!" Carly says.

"Help you with what?"

"To set them up! It's obvious that Sam's crushing on him!"

"How do you know that Brad likes her back?"

"We'll take the chance!" Carly says.

"But… I don't want her to be heartbroken," Freddie says nervously.

"Ok, what's the matter, Freddie? She really likes him! She should get a nice boyfriend!" Carly crosses her arms and gives him a look.

Freddie sighs. He does want her to be happy. "Fine, if all your plans fail, then I'll talk to her, ok?"

"Yay, thank you, Freddie!" Carly says quickly and happily, and then runs off, probably to do some Carly-meddling.

**~iOMG~SEDDIE~iOMG~SEDDIE~iOMG~**

"Sam, Sam!" Carly calls, once she sees her in the hallway talking to other students.

Sam waves at them and heads over to Carly. "Hey, Carls!" she smiles, trying to makes sure earlier doesn't come up.

"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier, but I have something to make up for it!" Carly smiles mischievously.

"Ooh, what is it? Bacon? Bacon-flavored gum? Ham? Ham-flavored ice cream? Bacon?" Sam asks, practically jumping with excitement.

Carly laughs. "Maaaybe, just follow me!" Carly drags her over to a door that leads to the cafeteria. There's no one in it; no one except Brad.

"Uh, Carly..?" Sam asks, but go pushed in my Carly. Sam awkwardly glances at Brad. "Oh, My God, Carly, give it a rest!"

"I'm not coming back…" Carly smirks and dims the lights and then leaves. Sam sighs and goes to sit down at a table.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Brad asks, obviously confused.

"Carly. She's been trying to get me to admit that I love you," Sam puts her head in her arms on the table.

"Um, I have a girlfriend…" Brad says awkwardly.

"No, I don't love y – wait, you have a girlfriend?" Sam lifts her head to look at.

"Yeah," he nods and sits at the other side of the table. "Who do you think I make all the fudge for?"

Sam thinks about this, and then nods. "Huh, makes sense, but, yeah, I don't love you. She thinks I do because I listed everything that I wanted in a guy, but he's a lot like you and I was thinking of him the whole time wh-"

"Is it Freddie?" Brad asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Wh-What?"

"Is it Freddie? He's a lot like me, though a little nerdier, but still."

Sam sighs and looks down. "Well, yeah, it is. Please don't tell anyone! He obviously doesn't like me back and I don't wanna ruin our friendship that took so long to get!"

He chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Sam smiles gratefully at him. "Thanks Brad! So, friends?" she puts out a fist.

"Friends," he fist bumps her. "Let's go; being in here when it's all dark kind of freaks me out."

Sam laughs. "Tell me about it." They both head for the door.

* * *

**It's funny 'cause I always thought Brad's eyes were blue. XD Then I saw a picture of him again. :P**


	3. Part 3

iOMG

Part 3

Sam walks in to the classroom where all this Brad drama started. She sees Carly on her phone, and when she looks up, she squeals with excitement.

"Soooo, how'd it go?" Carly asks with a huge smile, almost bouncing. "Does he like you back? Did you kiss? Are you dating? Will you get married and have three kids named Erwin, Emerald, and Eddie?"

Sam sighs, but can't help but laugh at her best friend's antics. "No, no, no, and, uh, no," she gives Carly a weird look. "Why would I ever name my kids… Erwin, Emerald, and Eddie?"

"I dunno, they could be the Three E's!" Carly shrugs innocently.

Sam shakes her head. "Whatever you say, Carly. Anyways, we're not dating. I don't even love him!"

"Don't you want a nice boyfriend?" Carly asks.

"Yeah…"

"Then go for it! Make a move!" Carly urges. Suddenly, Sam sees Freddie walking in that weird dark hallway. Why would he be there?

She smiles, deciding to talk to him. "You know what? I will!"

"Awesome! Let's go!" Carly starts for the door. "Who knows where he could be n – Sam?" Carly looks behind her, only to see the back door shut close. Huh, that's weird…

She goes over to the window and looks through the blinds. Her eyes widen. "Oh, My God…" she whispers.

**~iOMG~SEDDIE~iOMG~SEDDIE~iOMG~**

"Freddie!" Sam exclaims after the door shut.

"Sam, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Brad?" Freddie asks, trying to hide his jealousy. He walks towards her.

Sam groans. "She told you about that, too?"

"Yeah," he says and now they're hardly a foot apart. "Let me give you a different perspective on this, ok?"

"Ok, but Freddie, I don't love Brad!" Sam insists.

Freddie sighs and looks her in the eye. "I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there 'cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back," he keeps steady eye contact, even with his hand movements, "but you never know what might happen."

Sam stares at him, getting a little closer. "So, are you basically saying to take chances?" she asks, almost in a whisper.

"Definitivamente," Freddie smiles at her. He's listening to Carly's remark she made earlier.

Sam laughs. Her eyes flicker to his lips briefly and back to his eyes. He glances down at her lips and a smile comes onto his face when he realizes what's happening.

Back inside, Carly's eyes widen even more, if that's possible.

Outside, Sam closes the distance between them with a kiss and they both smile into the kiss. Sam wraps her arms around his neck and Freddie wraps his hands around her waist.

Back inside, Carly is still in shock. "OH, MY GOD!" Carly screams. She's so confused, so shocked, so… so… she doesn't even know…

Back outside, they break apart from their eight second kiss and smile softly at each other. They both look over to the shocked Carly at the window.

"I made my move!" Sam says happily and points at Freddie, who laughs.

"Oh, My God…"

* * *

**Last part!**

**Freddie's random Spanish: Definitivamente = Definitely.**

**I don't know if there are other ones like this, but I've read a lot and they're all really good. But this is how I think (hope) it'll go somewhat like. Fingers crossed! XX That's supposed to be two fingers crossed on both hands if you can see it...**

**And I originally planned to count all the OMGs in here, but when it came out to 8, I laughed. What a ka-winky-dink, huh? Isn't that spelt so weird? XD**

**Rock on, Mighty Seddie Warriors! :{D**


End file.
